Chapter 4
１の |rname = Dai-Ichi no Otoko |etitle = The First Man |volume = 1 |chapter = 4 |pages = 26 |rdate = June 12, 2016 |previous = Chapter 3 |next = Chapter 5 }} Chapter 4 is titled "The First Man". Summary In a room, Kyoji Hino is receiving a massage by two women while watching a romance movie. Kyoji is enjoying watching movies while getting a massage from two girls, calling it paradise. The blonde woman says the movie is from a while back, and Kyoji says he likes the actress, Rena Kitayama, calling her beautiful. The blonde woman then pinches Kyoji, so she tells him to focus on the massage because Rena is a girl on television. Suddenly, Kyoto's dedicated secretary arrives and says it is mating time. She then gives the first man a selection of women to choose from but he thinks the decision is hard. The secretary then suggests someone else. In Kyoji's room, Rena Kitayama appears with the outfit she was wearing in the movie, surprising Kyoji. After Rena gets onto his bed, Kyoji is amazed, calling it paradise. In the cafeteria, Reito is enjoying the food and the chefs are pleased he likes it. Reito thinks there are a lot of chefs, so Mira says they gathered chefs from every field. Reito wonders if they would let machines do it because they are more efficient, but Mira says the machines are responsible for preparing the ordinary meals. Mahiru gets angry because Reito is receiving special treatment and he did not know about it. Mira explains because of No. 1, man-made food was a priority for the man because he said man-made food stimulates a man's appetite. Reito comments Mira eats a lot but Mahiru says she is jealous because she is slim. Reito agrees with Mahiru while looking at Mira's breasts. Mahiru notices this and pinches his right cheek before heading back to her room. Reito apologizes for his sister, but Mira says not at all. She then asks Reito for his parfait, and he allows her to eat it. After she finished the parfait, Mira tells Reito he will have bodyguards to ensure his safety precaution. She also says she will prepare nurses to maintain his well-being and she confirms they will be sleeping with him. Later that night while walking in the halls, Reito begins to remember the condition Mira gave for waiting a month when he is approached by Kyoji Hino. After greeting each other, Kyoji says he heard about him not mating with anyone, but understands him. However, he understands it is reality, calling it paradise on Earth. As he walked away with his secretary, he says he will do his best to make kids. Shortly after, Reito is in the shower thinking about meeting Elisa again when the lights are turned off. As he is reaching for the door, he grabs a woman's breast and she calls him assertive before revealing herself. As Reito is questioning her, the woman looks at the door handle before smashing it off the door. She then presses her body against Reito, saying if they should get comfortable. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rena Kitayama *Kyoji Hino *Neneko Isurugi *Maya *Reito Mizuhara *Mahiru Mizuhara *Mira Suou *Elisa Tachibana (flashback) *Akane Ryuzoji Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1